


No Teasing

by carlyhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Kiss, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, M/M, MTV Movie Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They definitely have the award in the bag if someone ever decides to follow up on Dylan’s brilliant idea. He has empiric proof now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Teasing

“We should definitely make a movie together.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because we would so win the Best Kiss award.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“Now that Twilight is over we could win easily. Peeniss has nothing on us.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Peeta, Katniss, Peenis? Where do you live?”

 

“I apologize for my subpar knowledge of ship names.”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

“As foolproof as your idea sounds I think you are forgetting a couple of tiny details.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“First you would need to find a script.”

 

“Piece of cake.”

 

“Then you would need the responsible people to actually cast us in the necessary roles.”

 

“They would be stupid not to.”

 

“Then someone would need to finance and produce the whole thing.”

 

“Kickstarter is the way to go. Though I’m sure we would find someone willing without issue.”

 

“If we somehow still managed to make it the movie would need distribution.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“And people would need to go and see it.”

 

“Our fans would, no doubt.”

 

“And by ours you mean…”

 

“Sterek, baby.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Anything else, sourpuss?”

 

“Assuming the movie gets made with the two of us and people actually are interested in seeing it, MTV would have to nominate us.”

 

“They would definitely do.”

 

“How come?”

 

“We would have given Twilighters a run for their money. And now that they are done we could take on anyone.”

 

“You sure trust the fans.”

 

“Man, like you don’t know that our fans are the best.”

 

“But they would not beat the Twilight fans.”

 

“We have taken on a lot of the big ones but the Twilighters are crazy, man. And not always the good crazy.”

 

“There is a good crazy and not so good crazy?”

 

“Obviously. “

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Plus, MTV is our proud parent. They would definitely nominate us.”

 

“And the fans would vote.”

 

“We would win by a landslide. And we would have the best acceptance speech too. No teasing. We could pay homage to the great Gossling/McAdams moment of 2005.”

 

“You really put a lot of thought into this.”

 

“But you would have to be Gossling. I may be strong but I would not be able to carry all those muscles.“

 

“You have it all figured out.”

 

“I’m better at planning than Napoleon.”

 

“Dyl, if you wanted me to kiss you all you had to do was ask.”

 

“Oh. … I’m asking?”

 

….

 

“We so have the Best Kiss in the bag.”

 

….

 

“You really know what you are doing.”

 

….

 

“Are you trying to subtly tell me to shut up?”

 

….

 

“Definitely the best method to shut me up ever applied.”

 

….

 

“Shutting up in three two on-“

 

….

 

 

 

_And they kissed happily ever after._


End file.
